footballfandomcom-20200223-history
International Superstar Soccer 98
International Superstar Soccer 98 (officially abbreviated as ISS 98 and known as Jikkyou World Soccer: World Cup France '98 in Japan) is a football video game developed by Konami Computer Entertainment Osaka which was released exclusively for the Nintendo 64. Alongside International Superstar Soccer Pro 98 developed by Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo (KCET), the games were released at the same time. Although it lacked FIFPro licence, it featured Italian striker Fabrizio Ravanelli along with German goalkeeper Andreas Koepke (on German release) and Paul Ince (on British release) on the cover. The cover of the North American version featured Colombian player Carlos Valderrama, and the game featured licence from Reebok to use their logos in adboards and the Chile national football team kits. The PlayStation version was called International Superstar Soccer Pro 98, and was developed by Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo as a completely different game. Features *The list of teams has been expanded to 52. *The number of players in each team has been expanded to 20. *Formation mode can be entered in any time during the match. *Player Name Editor has been implemented in Game Options. *Three new stadiums and five difficulty levels. *Player creation mode allowing the creation of up to 60 individual players. Content Due to the date of release, the game focuses on 1998 FIFA World Cup and includes each qualified team plus more. Every team which participated in tournament has home, away and goalkeeper World Cup official kits featuring manufacturer logos and national emblems and the rest has those used in qualifications. In the European version, the squads are in accordance with official 1998 FIFA World Cup squads as well. Teams that did not qualify have line-ups from the qualifiers (in the North American version, all teams have lineups from the qualifiers). However the players' names are misspelled due to the lack of a FIFPro license, though they have their actual numbers, appearance, age, height, weight and abilities. In the European version, the game has more sponsors other than Reebok, such as Apple and Continental AG, which appear in adboards. The Japanese version was an officially licensed World Cup product and included accurate player names, though stylised with Japanese text. Game modes International Superstar Soccer 98 featured 6 different game modes: *'Open Game:' a friendly match against the computer or another player with choices of stadium, weather and time of day, as well as match handicaps (player condition, goalkeeper strength and number of players on the field, from 7 to 11). It was also possible to spectate CPU vs. CPU matches. *'International Cup:' This mode is where the player selects a team from one region and attempts to get them to the International Cup 98, starting from the respective region's qualifiers. *'World League:' 48 international teams participate in a round-robin tournament with home and away matches. *'Scenario:' 16 situations wherein the player is placed in a match in progress. Depending on the difficulty, the player must either administer a victory (in easier matches), or win a match by breaking a tie or turning the result around (in higher difficulties). *'Penalty Kick Mode:' Two teams take a series of five penalty kicks to select the winner. In case of a draw, they undergo successive sudden death rounds. *'Training:' Practice of shooting free kicks, corner kicks and defensive play with a selected team. The player may also practice freely on the entire field without an opposite team. Teams 52 national teams are featured in the game, in addition to six All-Star teams, only accessible through a cheat code. Category:Association football video games Category:International Superstar Soccer